Mom, Dad, and Me
by hi commc
Summary: Cavallone Carandorella, gadis berusia 8 tahun yang memiliki kedua orangtua luar biasa. Hibari Kyouya seorang informan independen dan Dino Cavallone seorang direktur perusahaan jasa ternama. Memiliki orang tua super sibuk membuat Carandorella jarang berkumpul bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi semua berubah ketika Ibunya ingin pergi dari rumah. D18 family! Warning inside. Read et review?


_Prolog :_

Carandorella mungkin menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda dari anak lain. Tidak, ia tidak kekurangan secara fisik atau mental –ada hal lain yang membuatnya berbeda. Ayah dan Ibunya memutuskan untuk 'pisah ranjang' dan kemungkinan besar bercerai. Carandorella paham masalah di keluarganya dengan baik, bahkan di usianya yang belum genap 8 tahun.

Memiliki Ayah seorang direktur perusahaan yang super sIbuk serta Ibu yang berprofesi sebagai informan membuat Carandorella tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Walau begitu, Ibunya masih sering meluangkan waktu untuknya daripada Ayahnya yang sangat sIbuk. Carandorella mengerti dengan baik. Ia mencintai kedua orang tuanya dan memutuskan tidak akan pernah menjadi anak egois. Tapi kenyataan berkehendak lain.

Di suatu malam yang merupakan waktu langka berkumpul bersama, Ibunya berkata ingin 'pisah ranjang' dan keluar dari rumah. Carandorella hanya terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibunya –yang pasti akan dimenangkan Ibunya. Segala bujuk rayu serta permintaan maaf sama sekali tidak digubris Ibu.

Meninggalkan Ayahnya yang putus asa, Carandorella pergi menemui Ibunya yang sedang berkemas di kamar. Sedikit ragu untuk menginterupsi kegiatan Ibunya, tapi ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu.

"Ran? Masuklah."

Mendengar jawaban tegas namun penuh kelembutan membuat Carandorella bergegas masuk kamar dan memeluk Ibunya. Bohong kalau dirinya rela harus berpisah dengan Ibu kesayangannya.

**Carandorella POV**

"Ibu? Apa Ibu sangat benci padaku sehingga pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan aku sendirian di rumah ini? Kumohon jangan pergi," ucap Carandorella pelan –masih di pelukan Ibunya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sangat mencintaimu, sebagaimana aku mencintai Ayahmu," jawab Ibu dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan kami! Sudah cukup aku kesepian saat Ayah dan Ibu sIbuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi.. Tapi akan lain cerita kalau Ibu benar-benar pergi!"

Ibu terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kataku –hanya sesaat, kemudian menatapku lembut. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menjadi anak manja dan pemaksa. Kupikir, Ibu akan marah melihat kelakuanku, namun ternyata tidak. Ia memberikan senyum yang tulus kepadaku, sebuah senyum yang jarang terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Ran, kau harus tahu bahwa Ibu sangat menyayangimu sehingga memikirkan suatu rencana yang pasti akan mengubah keluarga kita," Ibu mendengus geli melihat wajah polosku yang tidak paham maksud perkataannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, kau hanya perlu tahu," lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan Ibu pergi? Apakah Ibu membenci Ayah? Apa Ibu ingin bercerai dengannya?"

Ibu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda tidak suka. "Cerai? Kau mendengar kata itu darimana? Dasar anak jaman sekarang," keluhnya.

"Oke, Ibu akan mengatakan hal ini sekali saja karena memalukan. Ibu mencintai Ayahmu apa adanya dan Ibu tahu Ayahmu sangat mencintai Ibu. Kami tidak akan pernah bercerai sampai maut memisahkan –"

"Atau yang pasti, hanya akulah yang boleh membunuhnya," kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Ibu tidaklah begitu jelas, terdengar seperti bisikan.

Tapi setidaknya aku bisa lega. Ia tidak akan pernah bercerai dari Ayah! Itu artinya keluargaku masih bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tapi, tentu saja aku masih penasaran tentang alasan mengapa Ibu pergi.

"Lalu, apa alasan sebenarnya, Bu?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku bisa melihat Ibu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ibu ingin agar Ayahmu berubah menjadi dirinya dahulu. Ibu tidak suka sikapnya sekarang. Ia sangat sIbuk, kau tahu itu. Dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu.. Maaf, bila kami berdua bukan orangtua yang baik. Kami selalu sIbuk dengan pekerjaan, tapi kami mencintaimu. Ibu berusaha mengurangi jam kerja untukmu, tapi Ayahmu yang bodoh itu malah semakin sIbuk."

"Ibu tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untukku, aku mengerti betapa pentingnya pekerjaan kalian berdua. Jangan permasalahkan aku. Lagipula ada paman Roma!" Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Bicaramu sok sekali. Seorang bocah seharusnya menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama kedua orangtuanya!"

"Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, kumohon. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu, dan aku tidak akan menjadi anak egois! Janji!"

"Kau sudah membuktikannya, Ran. Kau menjadi anak mandiri dan Ibu bangga. Tapi kau sering kesepian, Ibu juga tahu itu. Maka dari itu ikutilah permainan Ibu dan kita akan kembali bersama seperti dulu," Ibu memperlihatkan senyum misteriusnya. Dan akhirnya aku yakin akan ada perubahan besar dalam keluarga kami.

Hibari Kyouya, atau sekarang berubah marga menjadi Cavallone Kyouya adalah seorang informan handal _independen_, ia adalah Ibuku. Cavallone Dino adalah seorang direktur perusahaan jasa ternama di dunia, ia adalah Ayahku.

Dan aku, Cavallone Carandorella, gadis berusia 8 tahun yang memiliki kedua orangtua luar biasa. Kelak, aku akan mengetahui semua rahasia Ayah dan Ibuku.

Mom, Dad, and Me

©harumoichihara

HI_Commc™

**Characters :**

Dino Cavallone (35)

Kyouya Hibari/Cavallone (28)

Carandorella/Ran Cavallone (8)

**Disclaimer :**

DinoHiba or D18 from Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) owned by Akira Amano. Carandorella is female OC from one of Lion*punch's doujinshi. In the doujinshi, Carandorella (female) has a twin named Kyou (male). They have face and personality like their mother (Kyouya Hibari) also have an older brother named Dino Jr. which have face and personality like his father (Dino Cavallone). I love this doujinshi, so I choose Carandorella as my character in this fanfiction. But, just name. Her personality isn't the same as the doujinshi. Orz

Inspired by "Imagine That" yeah last month I watched this film and woow I already have an idea to made fanfiction with D18 and their child as main character.

**Genre :**

Family, of course. Also Drama.

**Warning :**

Maybe some misstypo, weird, Mild-AU, OOC especially Hibarin (sorry!), oke this is actually Shounen-ai fanfiction, also M-preg (yess, Hibarin can gave birth! *tonfaed*), and many more. If you don't like, please don't read. No flame, please. Just concrit review. Thank you. Oh, this is an Indonesian fanfiction. I just wanna use the english because right now I always re-read english fanfic, lol. I know my grammar very very suck, gomen nee~ Anyway, hope you like it!

**Chapter 1- Goodbye, Baby.**

**Normal POV**

Carandorella atau sekarang ini kita sebut Ran, keluar dari kamar Ibunya. Sedikit canggung untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui Ayahnya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus mematuhi perintah mutlak Ibunya. Dari gosip yang beredar, sewaktu muda, Ibunya adalah ketua berandalan yang sering berkelahi. Ibunya tidak suka orang lemah dan bodoh, tapi ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Ibunya menikah dengan Ayahnya yang cenderung ceroboh. Ayahnya bahkan sering terjatuh tanpa sebab dan sangat sering bertingkah konyol. Tidak, tentu saja Ran tahu Ayahnya tidak selemah dan sebodoh itu, Ayahnya kuat –sangat kuat. Kata paman Tatsuya, Ibunya belum pernah bisa mengalahkan Ayah dalam hal bertarung. Memang, Ayahnya hanya bisa mengalahkan Ibu dalam satu hal itu saja, tidak di bidang lain; seperti berdebat.

Ran selalu menahan tawa ketika Ayahnya meringkuk di pojok ruang keluarga setelah bertengkar dengan Ibu. Tak jarang Ayahnya merajuk kepadanya untuk membujuk Ibu agar mau memaafkan dirinya. Sungguh, Ran sangat menyayangi keluarganya –di luar kenyataan bahwa jarang sekali mereka bisa berkumpul bertiga di ruang keluarga. Ran tersenyum simpul.

Sampai di ruang keluarga, ia mendapati Ayahnya duduk termenung sambil memijat pelipisnya, lelah mungkin.

"Ayah.."

Respon kaget terlihat dari mimik seorang Dino Cavallone. Ekspresi itu dengan cepat berganti senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Ran? Kemarilah," ujarnya.

Ran mendekati Ayahnya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Dino membalas dengan memeluk anaknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut hitam legam panjang milik Ran.

"Tidak apa, Yah. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Jadi tenang saja," ujar Ran mencoba menenangkan Ayahnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Ran. Ibumu sangat marah padaku. Ibumu akan meninggalkan kita berdua, Ayah tahu itu! Ayah takut ka –"

"_Stop being pathetic, Dad. We'll be fine,_" Ran menautkan kedua tangannya di pipi Dino, ia bisa melihat wajah menyedihkan yang terpampang di wajah lelah Ayahnya.

Dino sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ran, namun ia segera memeluk anaknya. "Kau semakin lama makin mirip Ibumu. Semua ucapanmu, semuanya khas Ibumu. Ya, kau benar. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Au akan meminta maaf pada Ibu lalu –"

"Tidak secepat itu Cavallone. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu secepat itu," kalimat tajam keluar dari mulut Kyouya.

"Ta-tapi, Kyouya!"

"Kau harus merenungi apa salahmu. Kau sudah janji padaku, Dino. Kau harus memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Tidak sekarang, tapi perlahan-lahan."

"Kau bisa menjaga Ayahmu, Ran?"

"Aku akan mencobanya, Bu. Selama Ibu pergi, aku akan menjaga Ayah," Ran berdiri dari posisinya dan memeluk Ibunya.

"Terima kasih."

Dino yang masih tidak terima, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyouya, membuat Ran mengambil sedikit jarak –tidak mau ikut terlibat.

"Kyouya! Apa salahku kau tinggal bilang, jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyouya! Aku mohon.. Maafkan aku," ucap Dino dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Kyouya hanya menghela nafas, menatap mata hazel milik suaminya.

"Kau –tidak. Kita berdua seharusnya minta maaf pada Ran," ucap Kyouya pada suaminya, kali ini dengan suara lembut.

Kyouya melepas tangan Dino, bergegas mengambil koper dan bersiap pergi. Ia sudah menghubungi Tatsuya Kusakabe yang sebentar lagi pasti akan datang menjemput. Tepat waktu.

"Sampai jumpa, Ran. Ibu akan merindukanmu," Kyouya mendaratkan ciuman kasih sayang di kening putrinya. Mereka kemudian berpelukan cukup lama. Ran ingin menangis, tapi ia tahu Ibunya tidak menyukai orang cengeng, maka ia hanya bisa terdiam menahan tangis.

Kyouya tentu saja tidak melupakan Dino, suaminya. Ia menghampiri Dino dan menarik kerah bajunya, memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal. Ciuman singkat itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas setelah Dino memeluk pinggang Kyouya dan mengigit bibir Kyouya sehingga mulutnya terbuka, memberikan akses agar lidah Dino leluasa bergerak di mulutnya. Kyouya membiarkan hal itu dan membiarkan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada Ran yang memandangi adegan panas kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah polos.

'Gawat,' pikir Kyouya.

Ia segera memukul kepala Dino agar ciuman panas itu segera berakhir. Dan Dino berakhir dengan mengaduh kesakitan pada bagian kepala.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tak kusangka kau akan memamerkan ciuman panas di depan anakmu sendiri, _Haneuma_."

Deru mesin dari luar rumah mulai terdengar, jemputan telah tiba. Kyouya mengambil kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada dua orang yang cintainya,

"Goodbye, baby."

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
